Love is in the air
by Buffangel
Summary: Matt falls in love with a new guy at his school who is none other than our very own Tai
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone well my last fic was such a hit that I wanted to write another so here it is. Please feel free to review flamers welcome but only if they're constructive. Well hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Digimon (sobs uncontrollably)

Authors note: this fic contains Taito and sorimi

****

Love is in the air

By Buffangel 

Chapter one: the new guy 

Dear diary

Wow there's this new guy just started at our school and boy is he hot. Apparently he's one hell of a soccer player which is fine by me. In my opinion there's nothing better than watching cute guys playing soccer. But this guy is just the best I mean he can sometimes act like a two-year-old but that's what's so cool about him; he doesn't care what anyone else thinks about him. Unfortunately I haven't managed to talk to him yet I'm still trying to get up the courage to actually approach him. T.k says that he also has a sister and that they're in the same class. Personally I think he has a crush on her but he's not saying everytime I ask he just goes bright red and walks off. Anyway back to this guy, he's got a great body, well what I see of it anyway and that's not much unfortunately. He has this great hairstyle kind of like he's been dragged through a bush but manages to make it look fashionable. Then there's those bright chocolate coloured eyes that piece right to your heart boy is he cute. Sora says that I'm obsessed with him cause he's all I ever talk about. She can talk she was acsactly the same when she first saw Mimi. Look art them know they've been dating for nearly a year now. I've got my band anyway, I don't need a boyfriend playing music and singing is the best thing in the world. Playing in front of hundreds of people there's nothing like it in the world. I think that I'm when I get to talk to him I'm going to invite him to my next gig. I mean he's going to have to like me then right I mean I am the lead singer and guitarist. Ah man who am I kidding he's never going to like me in that way. He's bound to be straight and he's probably going out with some blonde girl who couldn't even look ugly if she tried. 

"Hey matt I think it's time you put out your light"

"Ok dad give me a couple of minutes ok"

"Ok don't be much longer ok night"

"Ok night"

I've decided I'm going to try to talk to him tomorrow or at least try and introduce my self. Then at least I would have made some progress towards actually getting to know him. Maybe I will invite him to my next gig, yeah that's it I will invite him to my next gig. Never know he might be impressed and fall madly in love with me and ask me out. Yeah in my wildest dreams! Ok I'm going to go now I need my beauty sleep I have a very nerve raking day tomorrow what with saying hi to the new guy and all. God I must be obsessed I've got a crush on a guy whose name I don't even know. Will let you know how it goes tomorrow.

Matt placed his diary under his mattress and switched off his light. He was really looking forward to school tomorrow because he had decided that tomorrow was the day that he was going to speak to the new guy. He would make contact with the guy he had a crush on although he didn't want to admit it to Sora or Mimi knowing only to well that he would never live it down. He knew that they would take the Mickey not in a bad way just in the way he really didn't want them to. It was bad enough that he matt actually had a crush on another person. At least for know he would just have to settle with only having a crush on him. Deep down inside matt knew there would be know way that he would get to ever go out with him but for some unknown reason he liked having a crush on him. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he had fallen asleep dreaming of things that not even you can be told about.

"Matt its time to get up or you will be late for school"

Matt twisted and turned in his bed before opening his eyes and reading the clock

08:13

Matt made a sort of groaning noise then trough his bedclothes off and clambered out of bed. His dad was pottering around in the kitchen. If there was thing that matt and his dad were good at it was cooking. It sort of ran in the family matt T.k his dad they were all good cooks. Matt took a shower before dressing for school. He did his hair, which seemed to take longer than him taking a shower and getting dressed put together. He walked into the kitchen and saw his dad racing around like a headless chicken, half-dressing and half-eating at the same time. 

"Sorry matt I've got a really important meeting so I'm going to have to leave you I'm afraid. I probably be late home as well ok"

He kissed matt on the forehead and raced out of the apartment. Matt had gotten used to that by know his dad was always having important meetings and would always leave really early. It didn't really bother him much he knew his dad had important work and quit often he wouldn't see him for days on end. He still managed to find time to do stuff with him. So matt didn't really care and anyway he was old enough to sort himself out. Matt made himself some breakfast and finished getting ready for school. He was just putting on his coat when the doorbell rang. He ran to the door.

"Hi Sora hi Mimi give me a minute and I be out ok"

Sora and Mimi started talking to each other until matt appeared at the door again.

"Ok I'm ready let's go"

He slammed the door and the walked down to the entrance of the building and towards their school.

"So matt did you have a dream about your loverboy last night"

Matt looked at Sora and gave her evils. 

"No and he's not my loverboy ok"

"I bet you wish he was tough don't you"

Mimi laughed and looked over at Sora who was also laughing. They loved taking the mickey out of matt. They had been good friends for ages and matt knew they were just playing around.

"Yeah I do but that never going to happen"

Matt smiled and couldn't help but giggle at the looks he was getting from his best friends. He knew that they knew he liked the guy but he never said it out loud before.

"So he finally admits he has a crush praise the lord"

They all burst out laughing as Sora started waving her arms in the air. They talked all the way to school mainly about the cloths that people were wearing. They got to the main gates just as they heard the school bell ring. They raced into the school and into their classroom. They were all in the same form for registration. Although matt wished the new boy were in his too as far as he new he wasn't in any of his classes but atleast he would be able to see him at lunch. Then he would finally be able to introduce himself. 


	2. matt meets tai

Hi everyone here's my second chapter to love is in the air. I think this is my favourite fic that I am in the process of writing. I think it's the idea that Tai and matt have never meet before. Well enough of the chatting and on with the story hope you like it. Please feel free to review and I also welcome constructive flamers ONLY.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or anything relating to it.

****

Love is in the air

By Buffangel 

www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.com

Chapter two: matt meets Tai

The bell rang for the end of registration and the class suddenly burst into a huge frenzy. Everyone was collecting their bags and folders and started making their way to their first class. Luckily for matt he had chemistry which he loved it was his favourite subject. That and of course music which he really didn't need to take what with being in his own band. He picked up his bag and walked to his chemistry class unfortunately for him none of his friends took chemistry so it was always seemed a little lonely. He sat down on his usual worktable. And like always the teacher had got the apparatus all ready set up on each of the tables. Matt was just sitting down when he heard someone slam their bag down on the table next to him. He didn't really look at who it was, as he was not used to someone sitting next to him so he thought it was just someone mucking around.

"Hi is it ok to be your lab partner, I'm new so I don't have anyone to work with and you don't seem to have anyone to work with either".

Matt looked up at the person who was talking to him and his heart almost stopped. He just sat there starring for a while unable to say anything. Probably due to the complete shock that the new guy was actually talking to him.

"Um hello is it ok"

Matt nodded still unable to say anything due to him still being in complete shock.

The new guy gave matt a little smile that seemed to melt Matts heart. He sat down on the stool next to matt and started pulling out his books. Once he had got all his stuff out he put his bag on the floor and turned to matt. He gave matt a weird look and matt suddenly realised that all this time he had still been staring at him. Matt suddenly went bright pink and turned away. The new guy giggled and put his hand out ready to shake Matt's hand.

"Hi my names Tai"

Wow matt finally knew the guys name he sort of shock his hand but matt wasn't to sure whether he had actually shaken or whether he had actually just made a sort of grunting noise and once again turned bright pink.

"I'm matt"

"Well matt it's nice to meet you"

Matt just gave a sort of snorting laughing noise and turned to face the teacher at the front of the class. Tai looked at matt strangely and gave a little confusing smile and also turned to face the front. The whole lesson followed the same pattern. Tai would speak to matt who would make some kind of noise and turn away. There was only a couple of minutes left of the class and everyone had started to clear their equipment. Matt put away his stuff and was now clearing away his books.

"Matt are you ok you haven't spoken all lesson have I said something wrong"

Matt turned to Tai and opened his mouth but no sound came out. Right at the moment the bell rang and believe me you have never seen someone run so fast out of a class. Matt rushed out of the class towards the library he had a free period and promised to meet Sora there. He started walking to the library.

__

What an idiot he must of thought I was some kind of weirdo. Oh god I'm so embarrassed. At least I know his name; Tai wow that's such a cool name and those eyes those chocolate eyes no wonder I was such an idiot.

Matt was suddenly brought out of his trance when he hear5d his name being called. It was Sora she was running up behind him breathing quit heavily.

"Are you death or something I've been calling you for ages."

"Sorry I was kind of day dreaming"

Sora suddenly perked up a bit and started nudging matt as they walked towards the library. She had a huge grin on her face and matt knew exactly what as coming.

"Oh yeah beet you were dreaming about your loverboy weren't you"

"No I wasn't and how many times do have to tell you he's not my loverboy. His name happens to be Tai so there."

Matt gave a little smirk and Sora couldn't help but look alittle confused.

"Hold on a minute how do you know his name"

"Well he's kind of in my chemistry class."

Matt smiled at Sora who smiled back

"Wow how cool is that your loverboy is in the same class as you"

Matt gave Sora the worst evils possible but Sora just laughed

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I just couldn't resist it. So what did he say."

"Well all I got was his name what with me making a complete fool of my self I'm sure he thinks I'm some sort of freak by now."

Sora looked at matt disapprovingly. 

"What"

"Oh matt I'm sure you weren't that bad"

"What you mean apart from the gurgling noises and the going bright pink I think it was the perfect conversation"

Sora burst out laughing she just couldn't help her self

" Hey stop laughing it's not funny"

"Sorry matt I just couldn't help it. I bet you looked a right sight god I wish id been there"

Sora burst out laughing again before realising that matt was now getting a little upset.

"Oh matt come on I bet it wasn't that bad at least you know his name now. It will give you something to start a conversation with"

Sora gave another little giggle before walking into the library. Matt followed still not convinced that he didn't look like a complete idiot in front of Tai.

"Hi matt feeling a little better"

Well there you go there's the second chapter hope you liked and please review and let me know what you think.


	3. The band

Well this is chapter three for my tiato fic **love is in the air**. Sorry it has been so long since updating but I have had a lot to do and haven't had time to work on my fics. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you continue to do so thanks.

A/N: Joe and Izzy are in the band that matt started the reason for this is I have always wanted to put them in the same band together. I apologise if people don't like this but it's something I wanted to do. Your reviews on this would be highly appreciated. Thanks. 

****

Love is in the air

By Buffangel

www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.com

Chapter three: the band.

Matt was totally shocked he hadn't been expecting to walk into Tai. Matt was certainly in no mood to talk to Tai. He was still feeling a little stupid for the last time that they had seen each other. Before matt knew what he was saying he had answered Tai.

"What are you doing here"

"Well this is the school library and if it's ok with you I came to get some books out"

Tai gave a little smile, which once again melted Matt's heart. He looked at Tai and couldn't help but feel his world was so much better when he was close to Tai. That's when matt spoke and he really wished he hadn't as the question that was asked was one that he really hoped the answer would be yes but knew that Tai he would say no.

"Look Tai I'm playing at the local club tonight with my band and I would love it if you would come and see me"

Matt could not believe what he had just asked Tai. It was like he had just stated all his feelings towards him in that one question. Luckily for matt it seemed that Tai had not picked up on the secret message.

"I would love to come. I didn't even realise you were in a band."

"Yeah we got together about a year ago it's not really that popular yet but we get to play in the clubs so it's not that bad."

Matt was over the moon for he was actually talking to Tai without any problems and he had also invited him to watch them play and he had said yes. 

"Hey do you mind if I hang around till next lesson only I haven't really had chance to make many friends yet"

Now matt had really started to get a little excited. Tai was actually asking him to hang around together and he just couldn't believe his luck.

"Sure I know I can introduce you to my friends. Come on there over here."

Matt walked over to the table were Sora and Mimi had sat down at while matt had been talking to Tai. Mimi had obviously already been in the library when they had arrived. 

"Hi guy's this is Tai and Tai meet Sora and Mimi."

Tai said hi as he sat down next to Matt and both Sora and Mimi started giggling to each other.

"You will have to excuse them it takes a while but I promise you will get used to them I have."

He gave a little laugh and Tai smiled back. The next ten minutes or so was spent with them getting to know each other and but the time the bell went for the next lesson it was as thought they had been friends for years. Tai waved goodbye to matt and walked towards his next class. Matt, Sora and Mimi walked towards their next class as they all took it together. While in the library they had arranged that Sora and Mimi would meet Tai outside the club at 7:30pm. Surprisingly Tai knew of the club that matt was playing at and so did not need directions. The end of school soon crept up and before they knew it they were on their way home. Matt had met up with Sora and Mimi at the front gates they both looked like they were glad to be out. Matt realised that they had just had double maths and so were really hyper. 

"Hey matt just think in a couple of hours your be performing for your loverboy."

Mimi burst out laughing followed by Sora. Matt looked towards Mimi and Sora and gave them both a look that made them stop laughing.

"Thanks a lot you to it's bad enough that I'm playing tonight without you reminding me that Tai will be there. What if I screw up what will hen think of me? God why did I ever invite him"

Matt was now looking panicky and a look of pure dread could be seen in his eyes.

"Look matt you're going to be great like you always are."

"Remember what we always tell you matt forget that your playing infront of people and you will be fine."

"Yeah it's worked for you every other time you have played."

"Yes but unlike the other times I have played tai will be in the crowed and it's bad enough that I fancy him without screwing up in front of him."

Sora and Mimi tried to convince matt that it would be fine all the way to his apartment. It was no good, in Matt's head he was convinced that he was going to screw things up and no one, not even Sora was going to convince him otherwise.

When matt finally got inside he slung his bag down in the hall and raced to his room where he turned on his music and tried to forget that he was going to be performing in front of the one guy he wished he didn't have to.

* * * * * * * * *

It was almost 6:30 and matt knew he would have to leave soon he grabbed his stuff and took it into the hall were he started playing with his hair in the mirror. _'Everything's got to be perfect I can't muck this up, oh why did I invite him why?'_

Matt jumped when the doorbell rang it was Joe and Izzy.

"Hi matt you ready to go, were going to be late if we don't make a move"

"Yeah just gotta get my guitar, you guys go ahead I'll meet you in the car."

Joe and Izzy took the rest of Matt's stuff and headed down to the car. Matt quickly grabbed his guitar and took one last look in the mirror before leaving. He put his guitar on the back seat and got into the car. Matt never let the guitar out of his sight it was certainly one of his most prized persestions.

"So how's you then matt what you been upto?"

"Not much really, I have written a couple of new songs. I thought id sing them tonight if it's ok with you two?"

"Sure no problem, as long as you got the music to go with it of course"

Matt looked at Joe and Izzy sitting at the front. Boy did he wish he could have what they had with Tai. Joe and Izzy have been dating for nearly two years and their relationship couldn't be any stronger.

"So you two moved in together yet?"

"Actually we just put a deposit down on a nice little apartment."

Although they were both only sixteen they acted a lot Matura and with a lot of support from both there family's who they managed to convince to help them get a flat together. At first it had been a struggle for the two of them as their parents weren't to happy when they found out. After a couple of months there parents noticed how happy they were together and finally came to terms with there boys choice of partner.

"Hey matt how's the thing going with that new guy you made any progress."

Joe and Izzy started laughing. They were just like Sora and Mimi, which is probably the reason why they all got on so well together.

"Haha very funny you two. If you must know I invited him to come tonight the fool that I am."

"Don't sweat it matt your gunna be great your always great, were always great."

They all started laughing it was weird but whenever they got together matt seemed to feel more at peace. Deep down matt still wanted to run away not wanting to play tonight but he certainly tried to put on a brave face, he would have to especially for tai.

"Were here, there's Sora and Mimi standing with that guy,"

"Oh yeah who is that"

Joe leaned other to look out the window towards the direction of the club. 

"Who ever it is he looks pretty fine"

Izzy suddenly shot a look of jealousy at Joe who just started laughing.

"Oh you look so cute when you do that. Come here sexy"

Joe pulled Izzy towards him and gave him a kiss. This of course made matt a little jealous. It wasn't fair he want3ed to be able to do that especially if it was a certain football player. Matt then realised how they were talking about and looked out the window. It was true there was a cute guy standing talking to Sora and Mimi, it was Tai. Once the car had stopped the three of them had started to walk towards the car. Matt got out followed by Joe and Izzy.

"Hey Izzy hey Joe how are you two"

Sora was the first to get to them and gave both Joe and Izzy a huge hug.

"Couldn't be better thanks and yourself"

"Oh the usual"

Tai walked upto matt who was unloading the car deliberately trying to avoid Tai's eyes.

"Hey matt you look great"

Matt froze Tai had just said matt looked great._ / Wait a minute don't be so stupid he was only complementing you on you clothes, my good one little sentence and you think he's flirting with you. /_

"Hey matt snap out of it"

Mimi had now reached them and was looking at matt. Tai was helping Joe and Izzy who had obviously been introduced to each other by Sora.

"What, sorry what did you say."

"Matt Ishida you are useless"

They all laughed and headed towards the club. Sora hung back with matt while the others walked on ahead getting to know a little more about each other.

Well that's chapter three done hope you liked it. 


	4. obsession!

Hi everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update my fics. I kind of got lost were I was so I hope that this is the right chapter. It has just been so hectic lately that it took me three weeks to finish this chapter. Anyway enough of my banter and hope you enjoy the following edition of my fic.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any related characters that appear in this story.

****

Love is in the air

By Buffangel 

www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.com

Chapter four: obsession!

As they walked into the club it was completely empty which was not really surprising considering that they had arrived nearly two hours early. It took them a while to set up there gear. Everyone was helping out even Tai who was talking to Sora and Mimi about who his favourite teacher was. Matt on the other hand was fully distracted by Tai being there. He couldn't last five minutes without having to turn and look at Tai. It was at one of these moments that Matt was staring at Tai that Izzy had approached him.

"You realise that you are bordering on obsession with that boy."

Matt turned to Izzy and gave him a sarcastic stare. 

"I don't know what your talking about I have hardly looked at him all the time we have been here."

Izzy gave a sarcastic laugh that made everyone turn at look at him before returning to whatever it was they were doing.

"That's right, the fact that you keep looking at him every 5 minutes is certainly not obsessive."

Matt just looked at Izzy in a fashion that told him that he should back off or else.

"Look why don't you just go and talk to him. I mean you have been here nearly an hour and a half know and you haven't even spoken to him once yet."

By know the club had started to fill up and luckily for matt and the rest they had managed to finish what they were doing before they were mobbed by the few fans they actually had.

"Hey matt how long till you go on stage"

Matt turned round to find Tai standing next to him.

"Um well we are meant to go on in about half hour"

"Great can't wait. Sora says your really good and that you write all your own songs, is that true?"

Matt had become a little red in the face. He hated people praising him but it was especially embarrassing coming from Tai.

"Yeah I do, I think it's better to have your own songs."

"I know I couldn't agree more. Well I guess I'll see you later"

With that he strolled out on to the club dance floor were Sora and Mimi had gone a while earlier. Tai eventually found them standing near a table in the corner. They had already bought Tai a drink.

"Hey Tai over here" shouted Sora.

"It's getting really busy in here. I didn't realise that matt had such a following."

"Well it's mainly local people that come especially kids from school."

"Yeah all the girls you mean." Mimi said in a mocking kind of voice.

"Not that it will do them any good of course"

Tai looked a little disheartened and what Sora had just said.

"Oh has matt got a girlfriend then"

Sora and Mimi looked at each other and burst into a state uncontrollable laughter. Tai looked a little taken back by they're actions and Sora noticed when she finally had managed to stop laughing.

"Sorry Tai it's just well matt is gay."

Tai looked a little shocked buy this but he suddenly felt relived and surprisingly happy. 

"Oh really, so he has a boyfriend then."

Again Sora and Mimi burst out laughing.

"More like an obsession really" Sora managed to say while still laughing.

It took a while for them to calm down. Eventually after a while the lights went out and the stage lights came on.

"So Matt is definitely single then."

"Oh yeah. Why the sudden interest,"

"Oh no reason."

Sora and Mimi looked at each other before turning to the stage to see matt and the others walk onto the stage. As they did there was a sudden burst of cheering that almost blew the roof of the club.

Well I know it wasn't perfect but it was the best I could do and I didn't want to keep you from my fic any longer. Please please please review.


	5. Obsession or love?

Hi everyone I'm back to give you another helping of my fantastic fic hehe! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing my fics it proves someone's at least reading them lol. Well enough with the chatter and on with the story. Enjoy. 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or anything related. All other stuff in this story belongs to me ok hehe. Oh unless it has anything to do with any one else. Confused well good cause I am!

Love is in the air By Buffangel 

www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.co.uk

Chapter five: obsession or love? 

As matt and the rest of the band started getting ready on stage there was huge amounts of people rushing towards the stage. Now for the size of the building Tai really didn't know how there were so many people in the building all at once. The other thing that surprised Tai was how popular they seemed to be. It was like some major star had just pulled up on stage and everyone was rushing to get there autograph. Tai sat down at the table that Sora and Mimi had got earlier. Luckily for them they where here before the club opened so they managed to get a table before it became to busy. For the next 45 minutes Tai just sat there spell bind at what he was hearing. He had know idea that matt could sing so well it was like looking at a different person. 

"Wow he is fantastic he was so shy at school its like he has turned into someone totally different"

Mimi looked other at Tai and smiled she knew he was to busy watching matt to have taken any notice to anything that she would have said. Tai carried on watching matt right up until the last word he sung. As they left the stage the club roared with people clapping and wisling. Tai swung round on his stall to face Mimi and Sora.

"Wow I mean wow he was fantastic. How long has be singing like that? He's amazing."

"Really we think so to"

She smiled and looked in the direction of the dance floor and then looked at Mimi. There was nothing Sora liked doing more than dancing and secretly Mimi felt the same way but she didn't like to show it. 

"You too go ahead I'm just gunna wait here"

With that Mimi and Sora got up and went on to the dance floor. Tai watched them for a while before going to the bar to get a drink. As he walked back to the table he noticed that Joe and Izzy had joined Sora and Mimi on the dance floor, surprisingly no one seemed to notice that the people they were screaming at up on stage not long ago were now dancing among them on the dance floor. Tai sat down watching the four of them dancing.

"Hi is it ok to sit here"

Tai swung round. It was matt he looked totally different now he had changed and was now looking more like the guy he knew from school. Infact he was even acting like it too he had turned bright red when Tai had swung round to face him.

"Sure. You were fantastic how long have you been singing like that?"

"Oh just a couple of years but we only became a proper band about six months ago."

"Well you certainly got my attention."

At that matt went an even brighter shad of red if that were actually possible. Matt and Tai sat there at that table for a good half-hour talking about stuff that only best friends would have said to each other. It was as thought they had been friends that had suddenly been reunited after years of not seeing each other.

"Wow matt we have so much in common it feels like i've known you for ages."

He smiled at matt who fell into a deep hole as he just sat there staring into Tai's eyes.

"I know what you mean it's weird it's like you're the only person I can talk to properly. I mean at first I was so nervous it was horrible but know I feel so relaxed when I'm with you it's like."

He suddenly stopped and turned away which Tai had certainly not been expecting.

"What's the matter? What is it matt?"

Matt looked at Tai but just couldn't say what he wanted to. Something suddenly clicked inside his head and he didn't like it one bit. Well he didn't like what it meant or what he would do about it and more importantly what Tai would say.

Well there you go just a quickie that time I'm building up to something special I promise. You're just going to have to wait until next time to find out what. Reviews always welcome. 


	6. Definatly love

Hi everyone this is my sixth chapter to love is in the air. I'm not sure how this is going to plan out I am kinda writing this from nothing. Well let me know what you think. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything related. Blah blah blah …

****

Love is in the air

By Buffangel 

Www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.co.uk

Chapter six: definitely love!

Matt really wasn't sure whether he should tell tai what he wanted to say but the more he looked at tai across the table the more he just wanted to burst and tell him everything. Tai was still looking at matt waiting for any response from his new best friend and he really didn't like the fact that matt was not answering. He was afraid that he had upset matt in some way and that was not what he wanted at all. 

"Matt what's wrong did I say something that upset you."

"Of course you didn't it's just that, well ever since I first saw you at school I well."

He trailed off again and now Tai was starting to get a little angry. It wasn't so much the long pauses between sentences, but more off the fact that matt just couldn't look him in the eye. He decided that it was properly best if he just left so he started to get up off his stall.

"No wait Tai please don't go I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what you haven't hardly said a word to me all night"

Matt noticed the sarcasm in Tai's voice but didn't really blame him one bit. It was true that he couldn't seem to get out full sentences but it was hard trying to talk to someone you have a crush on especially when that person doesn't know and also happens to be of the same sex as you.

"Ok matt I have something to tell you. The reason I don't have a girlfriend is well because I'm gay"

Tai looked at matt and smiled a little.

"Yeah and?"

__

Ok that wasn't the response I was expecting. So he doesn't care. Well I guess that some kind of progress I guess.

"So am I"

Matt was taken back by the sudden notion off what he had just heard Tai say.

__

Wow I wasn't expecting that. Tai gay, so that's why it doesn't bother him he's gay to. Quickly say something he starting to look worried.

"Wow really I've been so worried about telling you that I never really considered that you might be"

"Well I kind a guessed you were from day one that's why I sat next to you in science class."

Tai blushed a little as did matt. This was so unreal here they were both talking to each other having both just come out to each other. Matt was now certainly stating to feel a lot more comfortable around Tai. It felt good that the only guy he had a crush on actually turned out to be like him, it was unbelievable.

"I do have a little confession to make to you matt!"

__

Uh oh here it comes. What's he going to say know please don't let it be anything bad please! Please! Please!

"I have to admit that I have a slight crush on you matt"

__

Wow this just keeps on getting better and better I cant believe he has a crush on me. Me of all people wow I'm so nervous right now. Ok I can tell him to.

They both looked at each other suddenly being drawn deeper into the other's eyes. This was it. Matt was certain that the boy sitting opposite was going to be his. He slowly moved his hand across the table towards Tai's and gently embarrassed his hand. He had never felt so special in all his life and he knew that Tai was the one he wanted he was going to ask him that all-important question. It had to be done. With that he looked deeper into Tai's eyes and slowly opened his mouth.

Well there you go. Another chapter done. Please review and let me know what you think any comments are welcome. I love writing these fics lol!


	7. The Dating Game

Hi see once I got started I couldn't stop here is the next chapter to my fic **love is in the air.** Please send me your reviews as they help me get better at writing my fics.

DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own Digimon or anything related blah! Blah! Etc.

****

Love is in the air

By Buffangel

www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.co.uk

****

Chapter seven: The dating game

By know the club was starting to empty and yet for matt it felt like the place was filling up. This was probably due to the fact that the knew boy also known as tai had just told him that he was also gay and that he had a crush on him. It was a lot to take in especially as matt had only spent a total of about six hours together. Honestly he didn't care he felt the same way ever since he had seen him that very first day, when tai had sat next to him in his science class it was like tai had been put on this earth solely for him. Matt looked at tai who was still looking at him and realised that he still hadn't answered him after all tai had just confessed that he had a crush on him.

"sorry Tai it was a bit of a shock that's all. Do you really have a crush on me."

"of course I do I mean you're the fittest guy in school you have your own band and you have the most mesmerising eyes I have ever seen, what's not to like a bout you"

he smiled and matt went bright red. He had never been complemented on so much before. It was all new to him matt had had a few boyfriends before but none had been so nice to him as Tai had been in the last couple of days. Matt looked at Tai and blurted out something not even he had realised what he had said until it was to late.

"Tai would you go out with me"

Tai smiled leaned in closer to matt so that he could whisper into his ear.

"I thought you would never ask, of course I will"

matt smiled he had finally done it. it had only taken him all night but he had finally asked Tai out, it had to be the happiest time of his life. just at that moment Sora and Mimi came running upto the table followed closely buy Joe and Izzy. They all pulled up stalls and sat talking about trivial things for a good couple of hours. Matt and Tai would occasionally look at each other and smile but trying not to let on too much.

"I saw that! What's going on with you too you haven't stopped looking at each other the whole time we have been talking."

Mimi looked at Tai then at matt waiting for one of them to say something. Matt looked at tai and tai looked at matt it was obvious to them both that they wouldn't be able to keep this a secret so they both nodded to each other as to signal they both agreed the same thing.

"well Tai and me are going out. I asked him if he would be my boyfriend and he said yes."

"that's fantastic we hoped you two would get together we just didn't think it would be so soon." 

Sora started jumping up and down it was like she had just been told she had won the lottery. Mimi gave matt a hug and congratulated him and at the other end of the table Joe and Izzy were congratulating tai who had grown a little embarrassed by all the attention he was getting. A few more hours passed before they all decided that they should pack their stuff away in the van. They all got up and started towards the back stage area. It took them a good hour or so before everything was finally away in the van.

"well we better be going we gotta get back and unload this lot do you guy's want a lift back?."

"no it's ok Mimi and Sora are going to take us you guy's go ahead"

Joe and Izzy said good bye before they took of in the van. The rest of them walked towards Sora's car, it was pretty cold out and they all wanted to get home as quickly as possible. 

"so were are we taking you two?"

matt looked over at Tai they hadn't really talked about were he lived.

"you can stay over at mine if you want matt my parents are not home so it's not a problem"

so Tai gave Sora directions until they arrived at Tai's apartment. 

" well were see you guy's later and don't do anything we wouldn't do"

Sora and Mimi laughed, matt just gave them an unaproving smile which said it all really. 

"were see you tomorrow thanks for the lift bye"

matt and Tai waved good bye till the car was out of site.

"well we better get in side looks like it's about to rain any minute"

they walked up a few flights of stairs before they reached Tai's apartment. Once inside matt was suddenly starting to feel really nervous it had been a long time since he had slept over at another guy's house. He hung up his coat and followed Tai into the living room.

"so do you want a drink or something"

"No I'm fine thanks"

matt looked at Tai not sure what to do next he walked over to the sofa and sat down. Tai followed. 

"it's a great place you got here really nice"

"thanks dad got it before we moved here. He wanted to make sure I was close to the school."

"so you got any brothers or sister's"

"yeah I've got one sister but she staying with someone she made friends with."

"wow that was quick. I got a brother T.k."

"no way that's the guy Kari said she was staying over with."

They both looked at each and started laughing. Here they were while Tai's sister was staying at Matt's house. What were the chances of that.

" Tai do your parents know that you are gay"

"oh yeah I told them a year ago it was a total shock but they have been great about it really what about you have you told yours.

"well I haven't seen my mum for seven years but my dad knows. He said he already knew so it wasn't acsactly a big shock when I told him. Apparently T.k had seen me kissing my last boyfriend and had told him."

"wow bet you could have done with out that."

"oh I don't know I guess it helped really anyway he hasn't got a problem with it so I'm not really that bothered."

They sat talking to each other for a good hour before matt started feeling tired. Tai gave matt a little nudge.

"hey matt why don't we go to bed you take my bed and I'll take the sofa."

"are you sure? you don't mind?"

"no not at all I'll show you were it is"

Tai got up and matt followed him to his bedroom. It was quite big for a bedroom. He had a double bed and the walls were plastered with posters of all different kind of bands. Matt sat down on the bed and Tai sat down beside him they looked into each other's eye's both lost in each other. Suddenly Tai moved closer and gave matt a quick kiss on the lips.

"night matt see you in the morning. If you need the toilet it's the second door on the left."

With that Tai left and went to make up the sofa bed. Meanwhile matt was still sitting on the bed mesmerised by the fact that Tai had just kissed him. It suddenly struck him that Tai was no longer in the room. He undressed, turned of the lights and slid into the bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling thinking what an amazing day it had been. He had woken worrying about going to school to afraid of seeing Tai and here he was that very night staying in his house and sleeping in his bed.

Well there you go hope you enjoyed it and I would be grateful for any feedback. 


	8. stronger than ever

Wow I cant believe how much I have written in the past few day's. Well this is my next instalment to one of my tiato fic hope you like it and I would be grateful for any feed back! Please review and let me know what you think?

****

Love is in the air

By Buffangel

Www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.co.uk

Chapter eight: stronger than ever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon cause if I did then these fics would be on t.v!

It's been three weeks now since we got together and I have never been happier. He's everything I've ever dreamed of. Obviously we still have are fights but they never last very long. You see Tai is the best boyfriend you could ever want, he's caring, affectionate, he doesn't care what anyone thinks not to mention the fact that he is the team captain of the football team. 

Nobody knows that we are going out, oh how I wish we could tell everyone but Tai say's he isn't ready yet. It's been hard keeping it a secret tough, always meeting in secret watching are backs to make sure no one knows. I don't really understand why he doesn't want to tell anyone but I don't care, as I am with the only person I have ever truly loved and that is enough for me anyday. 

As I watch him lying next to me on the bed it's like looking into the face of an angel. Those deep chocolate-coloured eye's, his perfect hair, even when he is sleeping it never seems to lose its coolness. It still amazes me how I ever ended up with him; it's a dream come true. Oh how I wish we could tell the whole world that we are in love. 

It's finally here the day I have been waiting for the last two weeks. I want tonight to be just perfect as you see today isn't just any day, today is Tai's birthday. It's going to be great I can just feel it. You see I have managed to organise a surprise party and everyone's going to be there. He looks so peaceful lying there oh how I love you my little Taichi.

* * * * 

Matt gently slid of the bed making sure not to wake Tai, he wanted this day to be just perfect and there's no better way to treat the one you love tan bringing him breakfast in bed. He new it would be age's before Tai even started to wake as Tai

Was one of the only people matt knew who could stay in bed virtually all day. He quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and tea-shirt before quietly making his way to the kitchen. It was hard for matt to keep the excitement that was building up in side him to himself. He wanted everything to be perfect on this special day and no one was going to spoil today or they would have him to deal with. He took down a frying pan and started to make scrambled eggs, it was Tai's favourite and nothing was too good for his Taichi. Just as he was pouring the orange juice Kari appeared in the doorway. Matt could tell she had just woken up because she looked like she had been dragged through a bush backwards!

"Hi Kari" he spoke in a far to bouncy voice for this time in the morning.

"Oh hi Matt what you doing it's a little early to be cooking isn't it" she rubbed her eye's trying to wake her self up a little more.

"I'm making Tai breakfast in bed. A kind of early morning birthday present."

As soon as he had mentioned this Kari looked at matt and ran towards her bedroom. She had obviously forgotten it was his birthday and was now trying to find the birthday card she had bought Tai a few days ago. Matt took down a tray and started to set out a nice setting on it. He put the plate of eggs on the tray and made his way to the bedroom trying not to drop anything on the way. He couldn't wait to see Tai's face. He opened the door and quietly placed the tray down on Tai's desk. He bent down and pulled out a card from his bag and placed it on the tray. He picked the tray back up and sat down on the bed making sure the tray was stable enough. 

"Tai baby I've got a surprise" matt gently shock Tai just enough to wake him.

Tai groaned and slowly opened his eye's to see matt staring down at him'

"Good morning my little Taichi, happy birthday" he smiled and gave Tai a little kiss on his Forehead. 

Tai slowly started to come into the world of reality. He looked into Matt's eye's immediately feeling all warm and tingerly in side. He smiled at matt before giving him a kiss. Just him being buy his side made the entire world seem unimportant. He loved it.

"Good morning babes! Wow breakfast in bed! You are going to spoil me you now that don't you"

"Well you're worth it"

Matt slowly went to kiss Tai on the lips but just as they where about to kiss Tai's door burst open and they quickly pulled away. Luckily Kari had not noticed the sudden movements of the two boys to the relief of matt and Tai.

"Hi Tai happy birthday hope you like it?"

Kari smiled at Tai and handed him the present she had obviously wrapped in such a rush that it looked like it had been taken out the bin.

"Sorry about the paper I only just wrapped it"

"That's ok Kari but if you don't mind I think I will open it later with all the other's"

Kari smiled and nodded her head in response before running out towards her own room. Matt got up and pushed the door closed before turning and smiling at the boy looking up at him from the bed.

He still couldn't believe that he was standing here looking into the eyes of the guy that he had fancied since the first day that he had seen him. He smiled and slowly sat down on the bed next to Tai who was now sitting up on the bed eating his breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today Tai?"

Tai looked at matt and smiled he put down the tray that his breakfast had been on and moved closer to matt. 

"I don't care as long as it is with you"

And with that he imbraced matt in a kiss that melted Matt's heart.

Well there you go the next instalment of my fic hope you liked it and look out for the next instalment.J 


	9. a perfect birthday for a perfect boyfrie...

Well its been a while since I last wrote a chapter for one of my fics but I've finally decided to sit and right for all those of you who still read them lol I hope you enjoy and would be grateful for any feed back!

**Love is in the air**

By Buffangel 

Chapter nine: a perfect birthday for a perfect lover!

Matt pulled away and looked into Tai's eye's loosing all sense of reality. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful boyfriend he adamant that he was going to give him the best birthday he had ever had.

Matt got up off the bed as Tai started to tuck into the fantastic breakfast that matt had prepared for him. Once tai was eating it was pretty hard to get much out of him so matt went to start clearing up the kitchen all the time thinking about what he was going to do with tai. Matt was just finishing up when Tai walked in still wearing nothing but his boxers. Matt's eye's darted all about Tai's body not sure where to look!

"What you looking at not like you haven't seen me in just my boxers before"

Tai walked other to where Matt was standing and placed the tray on the side before grabbing him round the waist and pulling him in close. Just then Kari walked in and they quickly pulled away from each other.

"Oh please you don't need to hide it from me it's so obvious!"

Matt looked at Tai both with a look of shock on their faces not really sure what to say or do. Kari walked other to where they where both standing and hugged her big brother.

"It's ok Tai I think you make a great couple and I promise I won't tell any one"

"But Kari how did you know I mean we where so careful"

Tai had a look of pure dread on his face. Matt on the other hand was just smiling to him self luckily Tai hadn't noticed.

"Well it's a bit obvious you two are inseparable and you always act like a married couple"

Kari started laughing and ran out the kitchen. Tai was totally shocked he didn't know what to say or do. Matt looked at him and smiled.

"Tai it will be ok I trust Kari, she wont say anything and I think you should."

Tai smiled it didn't matter how he felt Matt always seemed to make him feel even better. He pulled matt into a hug catching matt unawares.

"I do trust her Matt it just took me by surprise that's all. Besides I guess it was a little obvious"

"Just a little. You think"

Matt laughed as he said this and kissed Tai gently on the lips. They both walked back to Tai's bedroom making sure the kitchen was tidy before going.

"So you going to get dressed then or what?"

"Or what?"

"Very funny. Seriously you should get dressed besides you can't go out looking like that."

"What where going out. Oh where we going?"

"Well if you hurry up then you will find out"

He smiled at Tai who jumped up and down and dived for the bathroom to have a shower.

Well there we go another chapter watch this space for the next instalmentï


	10. a birthday to rember part one!

Well here I am again with another dose of my fic. Not too sure how long I'm going to continue this one but anyways he we go!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will (unfortunately) own Digimon. All following stories are of my own making and are in no way official Digimon stories (although they should be lol). I also do not have permission to use any of the famous people in this story but did anyway lol.

Love is in the air

By Buffangel

Chapter ten: a birthday to remember part one!

While Tai was in the shower Matt potted around the bedroom tidying up. It wasn't long before Tai was strolling in with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His hair all messed up it actually looked good and matt smiled to him self as he watched him walk over to his wardrobe.

"So where you taking me Matt? I'm so excited that I get to spend my birthday with you".

"Well get dressed and soon you will find out"

Tai poked his head around the door with a kind of annoyed expression on his face.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Matt who just smiled. He loved the fact that Tai didn't know what was going on.

"It's not fair Matt why wont you just tell me!"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it. Besides I love seeing you like this"

He laughed and Tai just screwed up his face and went on dressing. Matt grabbed a loud of clothes and headed for the kitchen. It was weird that he was doing stuff for Tai but in a strange way it made him feel whole. Well really it was Tai who made him feel whole and he loved it.

"MATT HAVE YOU SEEN MY HOODIE"

Tai was oblivious to the fact that his parents where still asleep. And proved this by shouting to matt from his room.

Matt pulled the hoodie from the pile of washing he had on the floor in front of him and walked to Tai's room where he was ruffling through his cloths.

"This one"

Matt held up the hoodie. Tai raised his head and smiled.

"Yeah that one. Thanks babe"

He put it on and gave matt a quick kiss on the lips before heading to the bathroom again to do his hair. It took about ten minutes before he came out of the bathroom with a hairstyle that would make any hairdresser have nightmares. But to Matt he looked great and that's all that mattered.

They spent the next hour or so rushing around the house trying to get ready to go out. Naturally if Matt hadn't of been there then it would have been at least another hour before they where finally ready to go out. They finally walked out the door at 11am and not a minute to late. Matt had a lot planed for their day out and the more time they had the better it would be. It wasn't long before Tai resumed with the asking questions again but Matt kept his cool and just played along. Tai started to get a little annoying but Matt was determined not to give in. besides they weren't far from where they where going and he new Tai wouldnt know where he was.

"Matt are you sure you know where your going cause I'm totally lost".

"Trust me where almost they're just a little bit further"

"But where in the middle of nowhere. What could possibly be out here?"

"You'll see."

As they continued to walk around what seemed to be an abounded building site Tai stopped dead as he saw the most amazing thing ever.

Haha just love keeping you peeps in suspense so watch this space for the next frilling instalment!ï


End file.
